Heartbreak
by four-eyes in here
Summary: Being in a relationship means that you're doing what it takes to show your love.


**Heartbreak**

Gakuen Alice Fanfiction

* * *

><p><em>Being in a relationship means that you're doing what it takes to show your love.<em>

* * *

><p>"Sakura-san, will you go out with me?" Nogi Ruka asked me, Sakura Mikan.<p>

I was dumbfounded. Who would've actually thought I'm worth enough to get asked for that _scene._ I mean I'm not that girl who gets that kind of attention from someone.

For the record, someone already told me that Nogi-san likes me. I was with him and all during that time. But of course, I didn't believe the one who told me. Let's just say that it was my first time hearing that. I've been living for 15 years and it was my first to hear something like that. So I thought our friend was joking.

Back to the present. Err… I don't know what to say. Do I say yes? I mean, even though I thought his friend was joking, I kind of believed him. I would catch myself staring at him just to see if he's looking.

Oh and it was an accident that I suddenly blurted out that I like him too even though I don't know my feelings. Maybe he got the courage to ask me.

"Erm… do whatever you like." Of course I'd say that! I just can't go out with someone I'm not sure if I even like him. I like a serious relationship. And he's a year younger than me!

"Is that so? Then I'll do my best to let you know me even more." He said it in a shy manner.

I don't know if I answered the right answer. It freaked me out.

Just as I suspected, our classmates started to tease us. I don't know if I'm happy about it. But this was a dream I've always dreamed. People will talk to me about that stuff. I was supposed to be happy. But the happiness isn't there. But there was one talk where my friends and I did.

"So your relationship with him isn't clear?" Nonoko-chan asked.

"I guess so. You know that I'm waaaaay inexperience about this. Plus I didn't answer him properly." Yeah. It was kind of stupid. It was already a month since that day.

"Darn. You're really stupid." Hotaru got the chance to insult me about this.

"I knooow! I shouldn't have said it! He said **I love you **on FB. I know I don't prefer it in that way. But I replied **I love you too** also. Oh goodness, I'm really stupid!" Since I just realized that shouldn't say that to anyone else that I don't have feelings for or have confused feelings to someone.

"Really? I pity you." Both Hotaru and Nonoko-chan said.

Then just like that. I told Nogi-san to just say **I like you**. Because it was too sudden. He said it was okay.

But I realized that this 'relationship' isn't going anywhere. Sure, we saw each other during the sem-break. I was all nervous and so. Not only because my mom was there but it was like the first time I saw him during that sem-break. He didn't even try to contact me.

For the record, I'm the type of girl who asks for a rose, love letter, a dedicated for me, and _love._ But I only got the love _letters._ I wrote him back too.

Oh but I feel like something is wrong. I got confused even more. I don't want to hurt his feelings.

"I can't do it anymore. I want him to stop." I cried. I told his friend, Shouda Sumire. I've told her my feelings that I was too afraid to tell my friends.

I got the chance to tell him about it. I didn't see his reaction because I held my head down. I don't want to see him. But that chance was a lame one.

After days of crying, I got the courage to exactly tell him everything. It was kind of hard. Since his friends was there and it seems they don't want to leave. But I just said it. Instead of waiting more days building up the courage to say anything to him.

"So this is the end, huh" He said it just like that. I asked him if he's hurt or anything but he just shooed it off. Tough guy. It was kind of obvious. But I'm happy that he accepted it.

From some weeks after that, we stayed as what we used to be. It wasn't easy since it must be a heartbreak for him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_ It was actually my story. So please bare with it. __


End file.
